ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Замалек
White Knights (образованы в 2007 г.) - общая информация, фото интервью (2011) We were members of ZLU which means “'Zamalek Lovers Union'”. It was the group of fans before the Ultras culture came to Egypt . After, all of the active members created UWK07. UWK didn’t start with a huge number of members because the Ultras Mentality was a new idea to Egyptians. A lot of people refused it at first because they thought it was just hooliganism. Now everyone in Egypt is talking about Ultras. We are at about 2500 official members and 7000 with the unofficial members. Official means those who carry the membership and unofficial means those who don’t carry the membership but they join the group in everything we do and also buy UWK merchandise. Our biggest rivalry is with Al-Ahly. It’s a very old rivalry because it’s two of the oldest teams in Egypt. Also, they’re the biggest teams in Cairo and in Egypt today. UWK07 fights only for their club. Maybe it shares the same ideas with some groups like what they had recently done for Ultras Green Magic when they raised a banner in Al-Gaish match that said “Freedom for sons of my country , Freedom for Green Magic”. Also we don’t prefer friendships with any other rival group. Anyway, “Support Your Local Team”. Before revolution, the relationship with the police was at its worst. The cops before the revolution continued to oppress us. During September 2010, when we destroyed Al-Ahly club, the police made a lot of trouble for us. In November 2010 they arrested our capo “Tarek Masaken” and tortured him. After the revolution, except the Club African match, I think it’s not bad at all. But during the revolution they all left the country and hid like cowards. The opened the jails, made us protect ourselves from criminals and thieves. They left us in our time of need. How can you leave your country in this situation? That is why we have no choice but to say that “All Cops Are Bastards!” All of the Knights in UWK called for freedom. The capos of UWK went to Tahrir Square, even after Mubarak’s speech in 2th of February (Mubarak was believed to be encouraging violence against reporters and protesters), when so many people stopped out of fear of Mubarak, UWK said no until we feel the full freedom for Egypt. I must say that revolution affected on the football negatively, but for Ultras it was so good. Finally Ultras took their freedom and started to make tifo for every match, which was not allowed at Mubarak’s old regime. Also, pyro was not allowed to be brought to the stadiums. Now every match we can see pyro. If it was more than one pyro display per match, EFA (Egyptian Football Association) gave a fine to the club. UWK funds all displays on their own through donations and selling group merchandise. Some of our best displays were: “Oh God , bring us the Cup” 2008 Egyptian Cup Final – Enppi vs Zamalek – May 25th, 2008 V For Vendetta display “Remember, Remember, The 8th of December” Egyptian League 1st Round – Ahly vs Zamalek – August 12th, 2009 “Hero from Stories” – “Retrieve the Titles” – “Knights in the Stadium” 2010 Egyptian Cup 16 Round – Ahly vs Zamalek “We Refused to Live our Centenary only if we are …… Free” 2011 Africa Champions League 32 Round – Zamalek vs Club African “Legends from Fiction, and Fans can do Impossible” 2011 Africa Champions League 32 Round – Zamalek vs Club African The best presence away was the pyro show in Mahalla Stadium on August 8, 2008 when the stadium was on fire. After the match, 40 men were arrested by the police. 2010/11 02.04.2011 Замалек - Клуб Африкан (Тунис): 1, 2, 3, 4 30.06.2011 Дерби Аль-Ахли - Замалек 1, 2 Category:Африка